In the existing mobile devices, various wireless technologies like GSM, code division multiple access (CDMA), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), and Wi-Fi (WLAN) are supported by either having the corresponding chipset interface with the mobile device through a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a Secure Digital Input/Output (SDIO), or some other bus interface, or by simply having the wireless technology integrated on-chip within the mobile device itself.
This sometimes makes it difficult to use or even start the process of software/firmware integration and testing of new and evolving wireless technologies, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, without first completing the hardware integration on the mobile device. With known mobile devices and wireless communication systems, for a complete, end-to-end solution with a newer wireless technology, it is required to have the wireless technology already integrated at a software/firmware level, as well as at a hardware level on the mobile devices.